super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk (Playable)
Hulk is the lead character and one of the main characters in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TV series). Hulk is based on the superhero Hulk from Marvel comics. To be precise, he is actually the Hulk from the comics only in another dimension that is also shared with Avengers Assemble and The Ultimate Spider-Man. Although his origins remain a mystery in this dimension, it's pretty clear that, like the mainstream Marvel universe, was exposed to radioactive gamma rays that transform the scientist Dr. Bruce Banner into the Hulk when enraged. This Hulk, however, never shows up in his Dr. Banner form. Although the Hulk is mostly known as a brute beast incapable of speaking properly, the Hulk from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is completely capable of speaking and even shows off Dr. Banner's intelligence making him the "smart one" of the group, alongside She-Hulk. This, however, doesn't or has yet to show off in the other two shows where Hulk's still capable of speaking simpler words. Hulk was confirmed playable as part of the grand announcement of Disney XD Superstar Brawl on January 31st, 2014 and is the first character of his franchise to join the roster. Attributes This guy, ladies and gentlemen, is a powerhouse - one just can't say anything else. His punches are strong and do a lot of damage. However, this guy is very slow and most of his moves need to be charged to do proper damage leaving him vulnerable in both ways. He mostly depends on juggling his opponents or meteor smashing them. Some of his moves, such as his Side Special can also have shocking effects. Plus, his air battle is great and, despite his size, has actually got one of the best jumping heights in DXDSB. Next to this, he has great edgeguarding and recovery. He'd be unstoppable - if it wasn't for his lack of speed and moves needing to be charged up. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punches three times and then finishes with an uppercut, 4%, 4%, 5%, 9% (22% total), knockback *Up Tilt: Does an uppercut, 9%, knockover *Down Tilt: Stomps sending the opponent in front of him airborn and open for aerial attacks, 7% *Forward Tilt: Kicks, knockover, 4% *Dash Attack: Hulk jumps forwards and smashes into everything in his way, 9% *Up Smash: Charges and punches multiple times upwards, the longer charged, the more times he punches, great juggling move cuz it can be quite fast, 8% - 30% *Down Smash: Punches the ground with both fists, the longer charged, the higher people near him will fly, 6% - 25% *Forward Smash: Charges and punches multiple times forwards, ending with an uppercut or a down punch, 8% to 42% *Neutral Aerial: Does a kick, small knockback, 5% *Forward Aerial: Punches with the right fist if facing to his right and with his left fist when facing to the right, 8% *Back Aerial: Looks behind him and does a 360 degree punch, medium knockback, 8% *Up Aerial: Looks upwards and claps upwards creating a small shockwave, a not so good juggling move *Down Aerial: Faces downwards, unites his hands with each other and crashes downwards, high knockback, 16% *Grab Aerial: Grabs his opponent with bare fists *Pummel: Punches multiple times, 7% per second *Forward Throw: Throws his opponent upwards and punches him/her forwards *Back Throw: Whirls around with his opponent and finally lets go off him/her, 14% *Up Throw: Throws his opponent upwards, charges and punches his opponents to the stars, likely KOing him/her if the opponent's damage percentage is above 50% *Down Throw: Jumps up, throws the opponent beneath him and finally crashes down onto him/her punching multiple times *Edge (<100%): *Edge (100%+): Gets back onto the stage and punches, 8% *Floor Front: *Floor Back: Kicks the opponent upwards and then gets back onto his feet, 5% *Neutral Special: Charges and roars creating shockwaves, the longer charged, the longer und more intense, the shockwaves will be, 6% - 20%, small to great knockback *Side Special: Hulk Slam - Hulk claps creating a small shockwave, 5% (hit by the shockwave), 10% (hit by the clap) *Up Special: Hulk Jump - Hulk jumps up ramming into everything around him, 8% *Down Special: Earthquake Slam - punches the ground creating an earthquake on the platform before him, 14% *Final Smash: Hulk's Wrath - Hulk gets mad and his power increased by 100% and speed 50% Taunts *Up: *Side: *Down: Idle Poses Cheer *"Hulk! (female voices) *clap* Hulk! (male voices) *clap* Hulk! (both voices) *clap* Intro *Jumps onto the stage and roars Outro *Victory: Waves at his opponents and jumps out of the stage *Lose: Gets mad and punches the ground creating cracks Victory Sequence *Lands on the ground and roars into the camera *Hulk sits there when the camera zooms onto him and Rick's VR show sign shows up at its usual right down corner place - Hulk says: "Hulk out" *Hulk walks into the screen, notices the camera and attacks it Losing Sequence *claps Event Matches *No. 70: The Final Battle Rush Mode Ending in Classic Mode Costumes Default *Red: Hulk's skin gets red (resembles Red Hulk) *Blue: Hulk's skin gets blue (resembles A-Bomb) *Black: Hulk's skin gets black and his pants silver *Yellow: Hulk's skin gets yellow and his pants blue *Green: Hulk's skin gets lighter and his pants purple (resembles the original Hulk) Alternate Costume *Red: Skaar's skin gets red and his clothes black *Blue: Skaar's skin gets blue and his clothes yellow *Black: Skaar's skin gets black and his clothes remain the same color *Yellow: Skaar's skin gets yellow *Green: Skaar's skin gets dark green and his clothes black Quotes *"Hulk Smash!" - being selected *"Roooooaaaaarr!" - being selected *"I can make this work." - being selected *"Hulk will smash you!" - Prematch quote *roars - scoring a point *"Hulk scores!" - scoring a point *"Come on, you should have seen that coming!" - scoring a point *"This is what happens when HULK SMASH!" - having dealt heavy damage *"I've just warmed up." - having dealt heavy damage *"Guess what's coming next?" - having dealt heavy damage *"I ain't get hit everyday." - being damaged heavily *"Okay, now Hulk ANGRY!" - being damaged heavily *"Oh no, you shouldn't have done THAT." - being damaged heavily *"Maybe - another strategy besides smashing?" - respawned *"I'm not as stupid as people think. I can learn from my mistakes." - respawned *"HULK ANGRY!" - respawned *"Uff, where's Stark when one needed him?" - recovered *"Hulk ain't airfighter. Memorize that." - recovered *"That was incredible. Incredible Hulk!" - recovered *"Hopefully not one of Stark's." - picking up an item *"I'm usually in no need for weapons. This shall be an exception." - picking up an item *"I should try NOT to smash that thing." - picking up an item *"Spider-Man against Hulk - Spider no longer friend." - combating Spider-Man *"Dojo? This ain't a dojo. This is pure reality. Plus ... I'm about to smash you." - combating Jack *"Hulk smashes puny guy." - combating Chase *"Hulk no Kinkow. Hulk Vista Verde." - combating Mikayla *"Look, Phineas. I don't wanna battle you. You just started the battle." - combating Phineas and Ferb *"Hulk IS Hulk." - combating Pac-Man Trivia *Hulk's appearance is directly based on Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. However, his quotes and personality seem to be part HatAoSMASH, part USM/AA (in which he is still depicted as a wild beast but "tamed" - e.g. using Hulk for I) Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB